GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
This page is for users to request to be an Admin or a Patroller. The following are the requirements to become either one. Admin To become an Admin, you must have at least 100 edits and have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. (With exceptions). Admins can ban users, rollback edits and block users from chat. Patroller To become a Patroller, you must have at least 50 edits and have been active on the wiki for at least a month. Patrollers can rollback edits. If anyone spots vandalism, they undo it and then report it to an admin How to Apply: All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. Only staff members are permitted to cast a vote. There also may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who appys may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Active Requests Inactive Requests Closed March 26, 2013 as Unsuccessful Sasquatch101 (talk) 19:12, March 26, 2013 (UTC) LS11sVaultBoy - Bureucrat Hi. My name is Tom and I am one of the most active users here. I am currently an Administrator but I think that it is time for me to become a Bureucrat. I think I will be fit for the job as I will know how to use everything and I don't need training. Other wiki things like promotion and blocking etc will be a lot easier too. Please admins, vote kindly! Thanks VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 19:32, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Votes *'Yes - 'CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 23:58, March 17, 2013 (UTC)CommunistOverlordJim *'No '- Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:59, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Comments *You are a great editor here and have great ideas, but think there can be room for improvment. Plus the GTA Myths wiki isn't really that big yet, so it really makes no sense to have another bureucrat. However when V is out, and there are more editors, another bureucrat will probably be a good idea. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:59, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Closed March 19, 2013 as Successful Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:24, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Boomer8 - Patroller Hello I'm Boomer8 and I've been on this wiki since Feburary. I'd like patrollership rights so I can so I can help keep this wiki clean; expecially since GTA V will be coming out soon. I have created some new pages since I've joined, and I have also added some new pictures and fixed grammar. I have 55 edits now and more soon to come. I look for myths in GTA SA, GTA IV and its episodes. I love myths so I think I'd be a great patroller. Thankyou. Boomer8 (talk) 04:47, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Votes *'Yes '- VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 12:41, March 18, 2013 (UTC) *'Yes -' Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Comments *We have said that you can be an editor and you have achieved the necessary goal. Just try and be a bit more active. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 12:41, March 18, 2013 (UTC) *You should be more active, but its a yes for me. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) *Closing as succesful. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:23, March 20, 2013 (UTC) CommunistOverlordJim - Admin Closed February 9th 2013 as Succesful - Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 09:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sasquatch told me I would be an admin at 90 edits and I requested on his talk, but since they go here, here it is. Votes *'Yes '- Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 17:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC) *'Yes' -Sasquatch101 (talk) 01:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Comments *You have made a lot of good edits and you will make a good admin. Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 17:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC) *You have proven yourself to be a great editor here, and thus have improved this wiki in its growing stage. I have no doubt you will be a great admin.Sasquatch101 (talk) 01:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Reply *So I'm a patroller until I reach 90-100 edits? CommunistOverlordJim (talk) 00:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC)CommunistOverlordJim